


Jet Black Hearts 2.19: Mara Daniels

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Marathought the Winchesters had been a nice change of pace.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Jet Black Hearts 2.19: Mara Daniels

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.19, "Folsom Prison Blues."

It occurred to Mara, sometime after the third pissy phone call from Henriksen, that she should have probably felt more disconcerted about having two of her clients escape prison under her watch. Or, "watch," as Henriksen seemed to say ten or twelve times every time they talked. 

Since the Winchester case had been _pro bono_ , eventually one of the firm's partners called the FBI and told them to either stop taking up her billable hours or put her on retainer. The FBI, it turned out, was pretty cheap. 

Even having the basics of the Winchester rap sheets in her memory, though--and the crime photos, which were horrifying--Mara still couldn't shake it: She had liked them. Given that most of her clients were rapacious CEOs and the soulless scions of rapacious CEOs, the plain talk and surprisingly honest mien of the Winchesters had been...refreshing.

Mara leafed through the files on her newest client, Niveus Pharmaceuticals. After an hour of reading background, she felt almost wistful about the Winchesters. If she was lucky, the next time they were arrested, they'd think to give her a call.


End file.
